The Submissive
by jacobluver113
Summary: So many people think the submissive is the weakling and the underling. But they don't have a clue as to what a submissive truly is. My name is Jacob Ephraim Black-Lahote-Uley. And this is my story. FUTURE MPREG and of course SLASH!
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU BEGIN THE STORY SO IT DOESN'T CONFUSE ANYONE!**

**OH MY FUCKING GOSH! I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE FOR WAITING HALF A YEAR FOR ANYTHING! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**It's been too damn long for an update of any kind. I was having a few technical problems with my computer that last for about half a year. We're getting along better now, though, so you don't have to wait SIX MONTHS for a freaking update anymore!**

**Okay, this story has been flittering around in my head for the past few months and I'm finally able to type down in black and white. By the way, this is going to be a little long of an Author's Note, but here we go.**

**Just about everyone is a werewolf or a vampire (because humans are just too boring for me. There will be a few, if any, humans in my story) **

**This means that there are different packs in certain areas**

**ALL PACKS ARE RIVALS! But they can still help a pack in need, especially if there is a vampire attack**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS IMPRINTING!**

**There is a system of dominate and submissive. The dominate chooses which wolf he would like as a submissive, but in order for mating to actually happen, the submissive has to accept them as their dominate **

**If two dominates are after the same submissive, then they can compete against each other for the submissive's attention**

**Rarely does one submissive claim two dominates.**

**Submissives are able to carry a child for a full nine months (yes, even the males…which means mpreg)**

**Once a year for two weeks, packs hold a Meeting Of Truce to converse and talk about any possible threats to other packs and any immediate danger**

**Okay, just another little side note: I decided to break up the original La Push pack for my deviant purposes. Sam is still Alpha of the original pack, but Paul is going to be an Alpha of another pack. Sam and Paul are RIVALS!**

**Okay, now that that's over, here is my first update in SIX MONTHS! GAH!**

Prologue

The submissive.

So many think that the submissive is the weakling and the underling, made to take shit from others. Always easy on the eyes. Made just for a fucking toy for their dominates and not allowed to protest against it. But so many haven't a clue as to what a submissive truly is.

They are the glue that holds the family together, able to take shit and still love unconditionally. Submissives are beautiful and strong, perhaps stronger than anyone thinks. They are the ones that carry the children for a full nine months and are still able to kick some serious ass.

Never underestimate a submissive because they have the power to hold your greatest weakness against you and not bat an eye.

How do I know this?

Because I am a submissive.

My name is Jaocb Ephraim Black-Lahote-Uley.

And this is my story.

**Yes, I know, short. But don't worry. They WILL get longer as the story goes on. If there are any questions, please feel free to PM me or ask in a review and I will be sure to get back to you:) THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

**PS: I will update Raw and Apocalypse soon! Promise!**


	2. Ch 1 The Meeting

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Okay everybody. Here is another update for my newest fanfic, and I just want to say that I think I'm gonna have oodles and oodles of fun with it XD. Okay, I have to add that not only will there be MPREG and SLASH in this little beauty, I have also added a little CROSSDRESSING in here. So if that bothers you, then please exit now before your little minds are corrupted any further from my writings. Now for the remainder who stay, I have decided that there will be NO FEMALES in this story!**

**Okay, now, on with the yumminess;)**

Chapter 1

The Meeting

"I'm not necessarily saying that I want him as my dominate, I'm just saying that if he wanted to pound me, I wouldn't complain."

I rolled my eyes as I walked beside my two best friends, Embry and Quil. We were currently making our way across the beach that was our home and the place where the next Meeting of Truces was going to be held tonight. I was so excited, because it was going to be my first one since I changed.

"Quil," Embry sighed beside me. "You're like the biggest slut out of the entire werewolf nation in the world! You're _never_ gonna find the right dominate for you."

I couldn't hold back the chuckle at the appalled look that crossed Quil's face. He shot me a scathing glower, his lip curled up in slight disgust.

"What are you laughing at Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Anyone-For-Them-To-Be-My-Dominate. You're no better than me."

I huffed indignantly. "What the hell are you talking about, Quil?" I asked even though I already knew what he was hinting at. The entire pack knew. It was no secret.

"Yeah," Embry smirked as he turned his attention to me, his brown eyes sparkling in mischief. "What's up with that, Jake?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored both of them. I didn't need their antagonism.

"Jake," Quil said, serious for once in his life. "You have a potential dominate chasing after you ever since you turned a few months ago. And might I stress that this isn't just your average dominate. This is an _Alpha_ we're talking about here. That's every submissives' dream. And you're throwing it all away!"

"Yeah, Jake. Why don't you want to be Sam's submissive?" Embry concluded.

I groaned loudly as I stopped right where I was, unable to continue forward. This has been a continuous topic of conversation ever since I turned wolf and Sam trained his dark eyes on me. And frankly, I was tired of it.

"Do you even hear yourselves?" I asked Embry as I looked both of them in the eyes. "Are you even listening to the words that are coming out of your mouths? I don't want to be anyone's submissive."

"Why not?" Quil growled, exasperated. "That's every submissives' dream—"

"Because I don't want to be a submissive!" I snarled. "I don't want any of this werewolf shit!"

"Well, newsflash for you, Jacob," Embry butted in. "You _are_ a submissive and you _are_ a werewolf. And sooner or later, you _are _going to get a dominate. That's just how things work around here whether you like it or not."

I smirked impishly at him. "Not if I don't agree to accept Sam as my complete dominate and mate. I could live my entire life without one. As long as I don't accept, I'll still be my own person."

Embry and Quil shook their heads, frustration clouding their eyes.

"Jacob…" Embry began before stopping himself with a heavy sigh. Shaking his head, he reached for Quil's hand before leading him away from me and up the beach. "C'mon, Quil. There's no use to talking about this anymore. Let's just get ready for the Meeting tonight."

I watched them leave in silence. Only when I couldn't see them anymore did I move to the giant driftwood tree next to the ocean. With a heavy sigh, I plopped down a low hanging limb. Bringing my knees to my chest, I looked out to the ocean, my mind swirling with so many things.

One thing that Embry and Quil didn't know was that I really did crave to have a dominate. I couldn't shake the feelings and I fucking _hated_ it. I glanced down the beach where the remainder of the pack was setting up for the Meeting of Truces tonight. I watched as they set up the many tables that each pack would sit at. My eyes zoned in on the long table that held enough food to feed ten armies. And like always, my eyes zoned in on the tall and intimidating form of Sam Uley. My Alpha.

My potential mate.

He was currently handing out orders, trying to set up everything in time for the Meeting. Even from this distance, I could feel his power in the air, his stance sure and strong. He was one hell of an Alpha and one hell of a good looking man. He stood at a proud six foot four and he was pure muscle. His dark hair was cropped short, but it was long enough to run my fingers through and pull on if I so wished. He had a beautiful body and piercing black eyes that I swore saw right through my soul. I shivered as I watched him, wanting so bad to be wrapped up in those strong arms and to never be let go.

Almost as if he knew he was being watched, Sam's head snapped up in my direction. I quickly averted my eyes to the see, praying to whatever gods that would listen that he didn't catch me staring at him with apparent arousal. I swore under my breath as I heard light footfalls coming in my direction and I knew that my prayers went unanswered. Familiar arms wrapped themselves around my waist, fingertips tickling the bare skin of my stomach.

It took a long time for me to allow Sam to touch me in such an intimate way. After months of continuous chasing and soft-spoken words, I granted mercy on Sam and allowed him this privilege. But I never let it progress further, comfortable with this kind of relationship—if that's what you could call it—with Sam. But I could feel my defenses slowly slipping away with each caress of his fingers and I only knew that it was a matter of time before I let myself be taken by him completely. I just hoped I could hold out long enough before I finally cracked. Sam knew this too, and he was milking it as much as he could, knowing my surrender would be the sweetest thing on earth.

"Hey, Jacob," Sam's hot breath breathed against the nape of my neck. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

It was so easy to get lost in his deep voice, the timbre sending chills all throughout my body. I could listen to it for hours on end. And it pissed me off.

"I was walking with Quil and Embry, but they decided to ditch me and get ready for the Meeting."

"Mmm," Sam hummed as he nuzzled against the side of my throat, inhaling my scent as his arms tightened around me. "You know, it can be very dangerous for you to be sitting out here all by your lonesome."

"And why is that?" I questioned as I reluctantly leaned into him, giving into his touch.

"Because anyone could just snatch you up and claim you on the spot," he answered as he gave a small kiss to the flesh just below my left ear. "You're too beautiful for your own damn good."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, not believing a word he said. "As if I would let them," I answered. "And besides, no one would dare tread on your territory."

It was true. Everyone knew about Sam's current obsession to gain me as an eternal mate. And not a single soul would even consider the idea of snatching what Sam wanted. No one could ever compete against an Alpha. Except another Alpha, of course.

We were silent for a while, each of us looking out into the roiling waves before us, the ocean water lulling me into ease, even with Sam so close to me. My eyes shut on their own as I rested my head against Sam's shoulder, a sense of calm and ease shrouding me like a giant blanket.

My brows furrowed and a smile whine escaped me, tough, as soon as I felt Sam nipping and licking a line from my jaw to my mouth.

"Sam," I warned as his hands skimmed over my stomach, his nails lightly digging into the skin.

"What is it?" Sam whispered as he continued to nip at the corners of my mouth.

I leaned away from him, turning away from his searching touches before another fire could ignite in the pit of my stomach. I didn't need this at the moment.

"Let me go," I commanded as I struggled out of his embrace.

A moment of silence passed before Sam finally conceded with my wishes, reluctant or otherwise. As soon as I was free from him, I got to my feet, unable to look him in the eyes. Neither of us spoke.

Finally, I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye over my shoulder, unable to take the silence any longer.

"I thought I told you to never do that," I growled through gritted teeth.

Sam pursed his lips as his eyes gazed into my own. I could see all kinds of emotions in their dark depths, each one of them flickering out like a candle before a calm mask replaced everything else,

"Jake, just hear me out—" he began before I cut him off.

"No, Sam. You hear _me_ out. I don't want any part of this whole mating ritual thing or whatever it is. I just want to live my life without having someone breathing down my neck every second of the day just to get into my pants."

Anger flashed across his face before he replaced it with the calm mask again. In a tight voice, Sam said, "Who all's been breathing down your neck?" I couldn't help but notice his hands curl into tight fists.

I stared at him, my own face set emotionlessly. "This is what I'm talking about, Sam. I don't need you to protect me from everything. I'm not _yours_ to protect. I never will be. So stop even trying."

I made to leave him with my words hanging in the air, but before I could take two steps, his hand shot out, and curling around my arm, forcing me to stay. I kept my gaze away from him, unable to face him.

"Jacob," his deep voice rumbled. Another shiver slid up my spine. "You know it's not gonna be long before your natural instincts take control. I know that your carefully constructed walls are crumbling even as we speak. With each and every second I'm near you, they're slipping and pretty soon, there's gonna be nothing left. And when that day arrives, I'll be waiting with my arms wide open to receive you."

I shook my head, not wanting to listen to this. "How can you be so sure?" I asked, skeptical.

"Because I know you need me just as much as I need you."

I glanced tentatively up to see him just mere inches away from me. I took in a sharp breath, unable to think of anything except him. My eyes fluttered as Sam rubbed my cheek with the pad of his thumb, his lips hovering over mine and I knew right then and there that he was right. My walls were cracking, crumbling. But, damn it! I didn't want them to!

"Just give me a chance, Jake," Sam pleaded as his face got closer and closer, his lips barely brushing mine and I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped me. "Please…"

"I—" I muttered as my eyes started to close on their own accord and I could've just melted right there and then in his arms, knowing with my heart that Sam would be my protector against everything. I just wanted my own independence. Was that too much to ask for?

Before out lips could seal the deal, Quil's loud voice reached across the beach to me, snapping me back into reality.

"Jake! Let's go! We need to get ready for the Meeting! And I will be damned if I let you meet the other packs dressed like _that_!"

I jumped back from Sam's hold like he was burning me. I ran a hand over my face as Quil grasped my arm, trying to get my thoughts back into the right place.

"Sorry, Sam," Quil apologized with a wide grin. "I just have to steal Jacob away for an hour or two so that he can get _properly_ dressed. As soon as I'm finished with him, though, I'll return him back to you, no problem."

I huffed as Quil shoved me forward and away from our Alpha. I forced myself to remain looking forward, not wanting to see Sam's dark eyes on me as we retreated. When I knew we were out of hearing distance from the pack, I turned to Quil, who still had a huge grin on his face.

"What was with the rush back there?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I thought you could get a little help getting away from Sam's sexy grasp." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively as he ran his tongue over his teeth. "And you really do need to change into something more suitable before the other packs arrive," he sniffed as he glanced me up and down with a sneer.

I rolled my eyes and ignored his disapproving glances. "I thought you wanted me to be Sam's mate? And you were saving me from him?" I asked, incredulous.

"Don't get me wrong," Quil clarified. "I think your head is full of stupid if you want to escape an _Alpha's_ advances, but I also think that you don't really know what you want. I don't want you to make any major choices when you're not ready."

I smiled, unable to hold it in. I pulled Quil in for a sideways hug, unable to believe how great of a friend he truly was.

"Thank you so much, Quil," I whispered as I gave him a light peck on the cheek.

Quil smiled as he returned the hug and the kiss. "Anything I can do for you, sweetie," he said in an overdramatic coo. I couldn't help but laugh. "Now, let's go find you something sexy for Sam to ogle at all night!"

~/\~/\~

It was true that the Meeting of Truces was held once every year for packs all around the area to convene and share the news of what's what. But it was also somewhat of an unspoken rule for the Meeting to be held for potential mates to meet with one another. All the untaken submissives wore skimpy and revealing outfits, showcasing all they had to offer. It also didn't help that the stage was used for karaoke and dance-off battles.

By the time Embry, Quil, and I arrived, the sun was already setting, casting vivid oranges and reds over the sky, and with the wispy clouds that were out tonight, it looked absolutely amazing. Especially with the ocean casting the scene like a reflecting mirror. Tiki torches lit the large perimeter, sending flickering light all over the place. The scent of all kinds of packs assaulted my nose, mingling in with the familiar scent of my own.

Oceans.

Mountains.

Plains.

All sorts of packs were here from all over the place. It was amazing. I've never seen such a large congregation of wolves before.

"What are we waiting for?" Quil asked as he led us deeper into the Meeting, passing various wolves on the way. Some with submissives clinging to their sides while others hug around their own pack brothers.

I glanced at Quil's outfit for the millionth time, still unable to believe that Quil was completely comfortable with what he had on. Quil always went overboard with everything, no matter what. So I had no idea why I was surprised at Quil's short as hell shimmering skirt, along with his tube top in a matching black and purple color scheme. The shimmering material caught the light from the torches, sending sparkles all over the place. Three inch stiletto boots completed his look.

Embry and I were more conservative in our choices. We each had on tight black pants that hugged our hips and ass and flared out at the knees, but I had thin silver chains wrapped all around the hem, swinging lightly as I moved. We also had on a matching set halter tops, the only difference was that Embry's was a dark blue while mine was a deep ruby red, showing off our flat stomachs and my pierced naval. Embry had on think heeled boots while I preferred to go barefoot. And while both Quil and Embry let the hair free for the night, I preferred mine in a complicated ponytail.

"Ooh," Quil hummed in delight as he let go of our wrists. "Mr. Sweet Lips, ten 'o clock." With a wink in our direction he left, weaving his way towards a guy the reeked of wet dirt and lavender.

Embry and I looked at each other before shaking our heads as we veered towards the table that held all the food.

"I swear," Embry muttered under his breath as we each reached for a plate. "That boy can go in over his head without even thinking about it."

I glanced out the corner of my eye to find Quil leaning in to whisper something into the ear of the guy he ventured off to, a sly smirk on place as he gave a chaste and lingering kiss to his cheek. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Embry.

"Even so, I think he knows exactly what he's doing," I smiled.

Embry's only response was a huff as he continued to pile on finger sandwiches to his plate.

I jumped as I felt a pair of warm and rough hands glide over my hips to rest over my midsection, pulling me back into a strong chest. I knew who it was even before the shiver raced through my body. I bit my lip as I felt a soft pair of lips kiss my cheek before traveling back to my ear, his hot breath causing another shudder.

"You look good," Sam whispered softly, the rumble of his voice vibrating from his chest to my back. "I'm gonna have a hard time fending off anyone that gets a little too close to you."

I glanced at Embry, begging with my eyes for the help that Quil lent out earlier. To my utter amazement, I found him further along the table than before, his gaze purposefully staying on the food before him and away from Sam and me.

_Oh, you son of a bitch._

I set my food down and turned in his embrace, my hands lightly resting against his broad chest.

"Yeah," I smirked. "It's especially gonna be hard when I'm up on the stage dancing and singing in front of all these sexy wolves." I giggled when Sam let out a deep and warning growl.

"They better keep their hands to themselves," he warned before his hard features softened into a wide smile. With one last peck on the cheek, he released me. "I'll be saving a seat at my table for you." And with that, Sam was off, mingling with the other Alphas, sharing the news of the year.

I pulled in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, trying to calm my racing heart. As soon as I was mellowed out, I snapped my attention in Embry's direction, a glare on my face. He was where I found him earlier, seemingly oblivious to what just happened, but the knowing smirk on his face told me otherwise. With my eyes narrowed, I marched over to him, fully intent on beating that smirk off his face.

I was so focused on my task that I was completely unaware of someone standing in my way before I literally ran into him. I bounced off the hard wall of muscle and flesh, and before I knew it, I was tumbling down to the ground. As soon as I was about to land on my ass, an arm shot out to grab me, circling around me waist and keeping me from falling any further.

"Whoa, there," a deep voice said as the arm pulled me upright to my feet, the hand resting firmly against my hips, which was soon accompanied by its twin. "You alright?"

I brought a hand to my head and turned around to thank my rescuer. "Yeah, I think so—" I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw him. I swore my heart just about jumped out of my chest at the glorious sight before me.

He had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. A deep ocean grey. A shade that could only be seen after a long storm at see. That in itself was peculiar since brown eyes were more common amongst our people. Gorgeous eyes led to a beautiful face, filled with sharp and strong angles in just the right places. My eyes traveled down lower to find him completely shirtless, showcasing an amazing physique that could only be rivaled by Sam's. His legs were currently encased in low-hanging dark faded jeans with a black belt looped around his waist, showing his deep hip indents and the waistband of grey boxers. And like me, he was barefoot. My mind was scrambled as I took in his scent.

A mixture of pine trees and fresh open air.

It was fucking heaven.

It was then that I realized I had been standing there like a complete idiot with my mouth gaping open like a fish in silence. I shook my head and cleared my throat, trying to bring my thoughts back together.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Thank you," I mumbled.

_Fucking idiot_.

My knees buckled when I heard his deep chuckle. It felt like melted chocolate sliding over my skin, raising goosebumps in its wake.

"You got a name, baby boy?" My rescuer asked in a hypnotizing voice. It was another minute before I could answer properly.

"Jacob," I whispered, unable to raise my voice. "Jacob Black. My friends call me Jake, though," I rambled on.

_Fucking. Idiot!_

"Jacob, huh?" the man asked as he leaned in closer, his lips inches from mine. I couldn't look away from his eyes as he stared into me—through me—unblinkingly. "I think I could get used to that."

And like a complete girl, I sighed dreamily.

"Jake! There you are! I have been looking all over for you!"

I jumped in the mysterious guy's arms as Quil gripped my shoulders, effectively pulling me out of his grip. Embry was right beside him, a small smile on his face as he too took my arms and led me away from him.

"Thank you so much for finding him for us, Quil said quickly with a flirtatious lilt to his voice. A spike of jealousy hit my system at the sound.

"Yeah, thanks, Embry said. "He just runs off like no one's business."

Before I could realize what was happening, my best friends rushed me away from my rescuer faster than I've seen anyone move before. They each literally carried me away as I tried to squirm my way out of their hold, but it was futile. They wouldn't release me.

As soon as I was far away from Grey Eyes, they threw me forward and I had to catch myself before I fell on my ass for a second time.

"What the hell, guys!" I yelled as I whirled on them, fury and ill intent in my eyes as I glared at them. They both had their arms crossed over their chests like they were expecting this and waiting for me to cool off. "_I'm_ not the one ditched you two. You guys are the ones that ditched _me_! So don't even pull that kind of bullshit with me."

"Do you even know who that was, Jacob?" Quil asked, ignoring my yelling, which infuriated me even further.

"What the hell does it matter?" I growled through gritted teeth. "You both seem so keen on me having a mate, why in the hell would you ruin the chance of that happening?"

Quil and Embry glanced at one another quickly, worry crossing their features.

"Jake," Embry mumbled before turning his full attention to me. "That's Paul Lahote, Alpha of the Lohote Mountain Pack."

My anger fell quickly, replaced by confusion. "What?" I asked softly as I glanced at each of them in turn.

"Paul Lahote," Quil repeated softly, slowly. Alpha of the Loahote Pack and sworn enemy of Sam Uley."

**Okay, like I've said in the beginning of the chapter, there will be NO FEMALES in this story. NONE!**

**Also, I'm trying to decide if I should do chapter 2 in Jake's POV or in Paul's I don't know. We'll see XD**

**Apocalypse is next to be updated! I PROMISE! Thank you and review!**


	3. Ch 2 Claim

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hello again everybody! Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 2

Claim

I couldn't remove my eyes as that beautiful creature—Jake, my mind screamed at me—walked away from me with his friends. Music surrounded me, vibrating my skin, but all I could think about was Jacob.

When I caught him from landing flat on his delicious ass, Uley's pack scent assaulted me immediately, the stench of sea water and dirt making my nose scrunched in disgust. I almost dropped him on his ass. It wasn't until my fingers met smooth skin that I actually took a second glance at him.

He was clad in a sexy red halter top, showing off smooth, tan, muscular skin and a flat stomach. My eyes zoned in on the belly ring I found there. His legs seemed to go on for forever in those tight black jeans. I held onto both his slim hips, trying to restrain myself from dry humping him right then and there. For all I knew, he could have a dominate lurking around somewhere. Universal pack law forbade any dominate from touching an owned submissive without expressed permission from their dominate.

But I couldn't bring myself to pull my hands back, though. My Alpha wolf wouldn't let me. Even with the threat of an angry wolf, I couldn't bring myself to release him. It had to take his friends to rip him away from me. I nearly growled at them as they pulled Jake away from my reach. I couldn't pry my eyes away from his ass as he walked away…

Pressure on my arm pulled me out of my thoughts. I was instantly aware of the fact that I was sitting at a table with the majority of my pack facing the stage. I turned to Jared, my beta and best friend, whose hand was currently resting on my arm.

"You feeling alright, Paul?" he asked, concerned.

I smiled and shrugged his hand off. "Yeah, I'm feeling fine. Why?"

"Because you've been out of it for the past hour or so."

I stared at him for a minute before turning my attention to the stage, where Jake was currently standing.

"You see that submissive over there?" I asked him, my eye trained on Jake's every movement. "The one in the red halter top and stomach piercing?"

"Uh huh," Jared answered.

"I'm gonna claim him," I stated without hesitation.

When Jared didn't respond, I glanced at him, finding his eyes wide with surprise.

"But, he's part of Uley's pack," he stammered, dumbfounded.

"So?"

"You can't stand Uley."

I snorted as I turned my attention back to Jake. He was currently standing in the middle of the stage with his back turned to me—giving me the most delicious view of his sweet ass—talking to his friends in whispers. I bit my lip to suppress a groan as he brushed his long black hair over his shoulder and exposing his tan neck to my searching eyes. I couldn't help but picture myself biting into that supple flesh, making him as mine for all to see, as I thrust unmercifully into him.

"What does that matter?" I asked my beta. "It's not like I'm trying to lay a claim to Sam." I shuddered violently in repulse at the thought.

Jared shook his head as he tried to gain my full attention back on him, but I refused, still staring at Jacob.

"That's not what I meant, even though that might be a sight to see—an Alpha laying claim to another Alpha—especially if it's you and Sam." Jared chuckled before he continued. "What I mean is, haven't you heard?"

I glanced at Jared when he didn't continue.

"Haven't I heard what?" I pressed.

"Sam has expressed interest in Jacob so that no one else would."

I snorted, Jared now gaining my complete interest. "Alpha Jackoff might have claimed _interest_ in Jake, but he hasn't claimed him as mate. He contains the scent of Uley's pack, but not Uley's stench itself. Plus, there's no mating bite on that pretty neck of his. He's still available. And as a dominate _and_ an Alpha, I have every right to claim what I want. I want Jacob."

Jared smirked, used to my brashness, having grown up with it since we were both practically in diapers.

"And besides, if Uley is such a big bad Alpha, why hasn't he mated with Jake?"

Jared shrugged and settled into his chair, no staring at the stage as well. "I don't really know for sure. From what I've heard, Jacob won't let him."

"What?" I asked, incredulous. "What do you mean he won't let him?"

"Just that. Jacob refuses to mate with Sam." Jared bit his lip, seemingly lost in thought. "Come to think of it, from all the stories I've heard, Jake's turned away from every offer, flat out refusing any advances. From what I can gather, he's quite a spitfire with a mean attitude to boot."

"He's refused all advances?" I asked

Jared nodded.

"And from what you're telling me, he seems to be quite the stubborn submissive?"

Another nod.

A devilish smirked crossed my lips and I winked sideways at him, the familiar twinkle of mischief glittering in the corner of my eye. "Just the right submissive to handle my own searing temper."

Jared sighed and rolled his eyes, but left the subject alone, knowing he was going to lose this battle of deterring me from my pursuit of Jake. Everybody in the werewolf nation knew about me and my infamous temper that I got from my father. The only person that could ever escape and ease his temper was my mother. Everyone else was S.O.L.

He and I got into a few screaming matches when I was still trying to learn the werewolf ways. We even got into a few physical fights, each of us spending our respectful time in the hospital after a few of them. He may have been my Alpha, but I wasn't afraid of him. I did have deep respect for him, though. Especially since he crowned me Alpha so that he could step down and live the rest of his days with my mom and leave the all the werewolf business to me. We may still fight every now and then, but we were closer than ever, to my mother's immense relief.

Sudden music pulled me from my thoughts and once again I found myself staring at the stage where music was currently blasting from the speakers. I immediately recognized the song _Yeah_ by Usher. A wide smile crossed my face as I watched Jake and his friends start dancing and singing. The one in the skirt and tube top singing Lil Jon's parts while my baby boy was the lead role as Usher. The last submissive was just dancing and smiling, moving along with his friends. Jake stepped up to the front of the stage, his body twisting and turning as he sang.

_Up in the club with my homies  
Tryin' to get a little VI  
Keep it down on the low key  
Cause you know how it is_

_I saw this shorty  
She was checkin' up on me  
From the game she was spittin' in my ear  
You would think that she knew me  
So I decided to chill_

I couldn't remove my eyes even if I wanted to. The way Jacob's body moved to erotically, so sinfully, had my jeans tightening in seconds. Jake's hands moved to his ebony hair, his fingers running through the thick tresses, pulling it free from the ponytail it was confined in and spilling strands all over his shoulders and back. I leaned forwards, my arms resting out on the table in front me, hooked on the vision in front of me, especially when it got the chorus, the submissive in the skirt singing at the appropriate parts.

_(Yeah, yeah!)  
Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
(Yeah, yeah!)  
I got so caught up, I forgot she told me  
(Yeah, yeah!)  
Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
(Yeah, yeah!)  
Next thing I knew, she was all up on me singin'_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

By the time they got to the second verse, they were off the stage and down on the floor, singing and dancing all over the place. My eyes stayed glued onto Jake as he made his way closer to my table. He was gyrating his hips and whipping his hair all around, causing it to be all over the place, looking like he just got fucked. My jeans tightened even further.

By the time the second verse came around, all three of them were on tables—the one in the skirt a few tables away on my left and the one in the blue halter a few tables away on my right. And Jacob, oh so conveniently dancing right on my table—all three of them forming a triangle. I couldn't hold back the groan as my sweet submissive dipped down low for me, his ass perfectly right in my face. It took all the willpower I had to not reach out and smack.

Suddenly, Ludacris's part came on and I suddenly realized that it was Blue Halter's part in this whole thing.

_Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous  
And rowl! These women all on the prowl  
If you hold the head steady, Imma milk the cow_

_Forget about the game, Imma spit the truth  
I won't stop till I get them in their birthday suits  
So gimme the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes  
Bend over to the front and touch your toes!_

I glanced over at him, curious to know if he was able to move his body as beautifully as Jacob's and I was pleased to find that he had just as much rhythm as Jake. I looked over at Jared and I was surprised that his attention wasn't on Jacob, it was on the tiny dancer to my right, is eyes glazed over in want. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jake, who was once again singing.

As the song came to a close all three of them struck a pose. Jake threw his head back, exposing his beautiful throat to me once more. As soon as the song was over, I reached up, unable to stop myself, and grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him to me. I heard him gasp at the unexpected move and fall onto his hands and knees.

Our eyes locked and we both stilled, too captivated by one another. Jake was breathing hard from his dancing as he stared at me, a pretty pink blush creeping over his cheeks. I reached out towards him, my palm cupping his chin as I brushed my thumb over his pouty red lips.

Oh, yeah. I'm totally claiming this.

A loud snarl filled the air, my head snapping towards that sound. I spotted Sam with his hands clenched into tight fists, a snarl on his usually uptight face. I leaned back slightly to face him, refusing to back down from this threat, all the while I kept my contact with Jake.

"Lahote," Sam growled, his eyes slit so tightly I could barely make out the brown.

"Uley," I responded, calm and collected. Behind him were a few members of his pack, eyeing me, awaiting any orders that Sam doled out if necessary. I didn't have to look to know that Jared was standing right next to me along with the members of my own pack.

"I appreciate that you graced us all with your presence," Sam spoke, deep and authoritative. "But I would greatly appreciate it if you let Jacob go. Now."

I smiled impishly. He should know me better than that by now. I was a true Alpha. I backed down from no one, especially someone with equal status as me.

"Sorry, Uley," I apologized, not meaning the words at all. "When I met little Jake here a few hours ago, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I thought he was the most beautiful thing to grace this earth."

A small gasp escaped the submissive, his eyes locked on mine and Sam's confrontation. Slowly, my hand slid down Jake's chin to his neck, cupping it gently but firm. I bit my lip as I felt his pulse beating against my fingers just underneath the thin flesh.

"Thank you for your observations," Sam snarled. "Now remove your hand from him."

I shook my head. "I'm not quite done yet, Sam," I stated. "Jacob is very beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that it's not so far-fetched to believe he could have many other suitors to claim him as their own."

Sam growled low and deep, his arms were crossed tightly at his chest and I could tell that he was fighting off the urge to phase.

"What are you getting at, Lahote?" Sam all but snarled, his dark eyes flickering between Jake's perplexed expression and the hand that was currently curled around his throat.

I smiled wide before I schooled my features into a calm façade. I stood up to my full height, proud and strong with my head held high with the confidence that only an Alpha possessed.

"I, Paul Lahote, Alpha of the Lahote Moutain Pack, stake a claim Jacob Black, member of the Uley Pack to forever be my mate."

Everyone was deathly silent, no one daring to even breathe as they waited for Sam's reaction. I, too, was a little on edge, wondering what this Alpha would do now.

Sam took in a deep breath, holding it before letting it out in a rush. After what seemed like an eternity, Sam's dark eyes opened and I was shocked to find an inner calmness, even though his form was still slightly shaking. I watched as Sam pulled himself to his full height like I had done, head held high to gaze at me eye-to-eye.

"Very well," Sam rumbled. "I acknowledge you claim, but I, too, have struck a claim of my own Jake to be my eternal mate as well. By the rules our ancestors have passed down, we shall both vie for Jacob's attention."

My face broke into a wide grin. I held out my hand. "I acknowledge your claim as well," I answered. Sam nodded tersely before slapping our hands together in a brief handshake. "And I await this challenge," I finished.

"Hell no!"

My eyes landed on Jacob to find him seething on the table. He was still on his hands and knees and I had to admit that the position looked good on him. Almost as if he was reading my mind, he scrambled off the table faster than I had ever seen anyone move. As soon as he was settled, he glared at both me and Sam, his arms crossed.

"No," Jake repeated. "You guys are not staking a claim on anything. I refuse every advance given from here on out. I refuse to belong to _anyone_," he snarled, eyes glimmering in anger.

"I'm sorry, Jake," Sam spoke, his voice considerably softened as he spoke to the riled up submissive. "Just because you refuse doesn't mean we still won't try and win you."

"You know my feelings on this, Sam," Jacob spoke lowly, his lip curled over in contempt.

"Yes I do," Sam agreed, his gaze flickering over to me. "And I think that gives me an advantage."

Jake sighed heavily exasperated. He rolled his eyes before continuing. "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want. I stand here right now stating it's a futile attempt on both your parts. Fuck you." He walked right up to me until our noses were barely touching. "And fuck you."

Before I could respond he threaded his way away from me and into the crowd, his two friends following him. Everyone followed suit until it was only me and Jared standing there. I looked after his retreating form and smirked.

"With pleasure, baby boy. With pleasure."


	4. Ch 3 Lessons In Life

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Why, hello my beautiful readers and reviewers. I had no idea it's been a month since I've last updated this story. I'm so sorry to leave you guys hanging there. Anyways, here's chapter 3 and I sincerely hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I just wanted to say thank you to alyssauni12 for giving me a whole fresh new idea for this story which I **_**know**_** I'll love (I just hope you guys will too) and for also giving me some ideas on this story altogether. THANK YOU ALYSSAUNI12! I also want to thank SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up, because if it wasn't for her (and her oh so kind and wonderful praise on her blog about this story), this wouldn't have been updated at all until maybe two or three days from now! THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH! ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Lessons In Life

"Jake…"

I rolled my eyes as Quil continued to whine. It's been nonstop ever since Sam and Paul laid a proper claim on me last night. After I marched away from both of them, Embry and Quil were on my case, begging—and in some cases, demanding—that I reconsider. Their argument centered on not only one Alpha laying claim on me, but _two_. When they told me that, I merely scoffed incredulously and continued to walk away. It's been hell with them ever since.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Embry muttered beside me. All three of us were in my living room watching a mindless television show. We were sprawled out on the couch with Embry in the middle. He was currently pouting, his arms crossed, as he glared at the television screen. I would have laughed had I not been in the same sour mood. "Last night you were drooling all over Paul. What caused such a change of heart?"

"I was not _drooling_ over Paul," I denied a little too quickly.

"Oh, please," Quil piped up on the other end of the couch. "I bet if we didn't step in when we did, you would have dried humped him without question, clothes off and all."

I spluttered, trying to find something to say to that accusation, but I knew that he was right, maybe not to that extent, but I _was_ drooling over Paul last night. I had never seen a sexier man before. I didn't know what I would have done if Embry and Quil hadn't intervened when they did. I probably would have let Paul claim right then and there, with no regards as to how Sam would feel. The very same man who has been trying to give me time to adjust to the thought that he could be my mate, even while I was refusing every advance he had.

"Jake," Quil sighed before he muted the TV. "I'm going to be serious for a moment, okay?" He adjusted himself so that he was facing me gazing over Embry's lap so he could look my in the eye. "Why don't you want Sam or even Paul? Why are you so driven to not gain a mate that could love you forever?"

I sighed before I answered, choosing my words carefully.

"Because I don't like being _owned_."

Both Embry and Quil were silent, waiting for me to continue.

"I can't handle the thought of being someone's possession. To have to be told to do anything and when to do it. I just can't do it. I want to be able to make my own choices and not worry about my _dominate's_ approval. I need my own choices and my own free will. And all I'm expected to do when he gets mad is to just take it without a word. That's not me. I'm not wired to take shit and _not_ throw it back. It's simply impossible."

Embry and Quil looked at each other when I finished. I saw a look pass between the two like they were communicating without words before Embry sighed heavily.

"Jake," he began as he turned back to me. "You've got being a submissive all wrong." With another sigh, Embry heaved himself to his feet so that he was standing to his full height, gazing down at me with expressive brown eyes.

"A submissive isn't just the weaker mate. As a matter of fact, the submissive is probably the stronger out of the two. Yes, the submissive is the bottom and yes, they are the ones to carry the children, but Jake, that's just it. You have no choice _but_ to be strong when you're carrying that child. True, the dominate makes the majority of the decisions, but it's all in order to help and protect the submissive. Don't you see, Jake? It's all about the submissive. Every single thought, every single action has the submissive in mind. And if that submissive is the mate to an _Alpha_…then you have entire pack to care and protect you.

"The big thing is, Jake, is that the dominate might have all the physical power, but the submissive has the mental and emotional power, debatably the most powerful things out of the three. They are the ones that can walk away from a relationship and take a break and not bat an eye, but all the dominates could ever do about it is whine and do everything in their power to make what was ever wronged right so that you can come back to them. We may play weak and naïve, but it's all an act. We know that within a blink of an eye, we can have our mates on their knees, groveling and begging us to stay. Haven't you ever watched Quil in action when he's prowling for some fresh meat?"

I turned to Quil, who was smirking up at Embry before turning to me, his smirk widening.

"I'd like to believe that it's just me, but in all honesty, I know that any submissive can make any dominate go weak at the knees," Quil smiled. "You just say the right words and they're putty in your very skilled hands."

I realized with a start that what Quil and Embry said were true. I have watched Quil in action and every single time Quil leaned in to whisper something in one's ear or "accidently" brush against someone, he always seemed calm and collected while men practically panted at his feet, pleading for more.

"You see, Jake. The dominates demand devotion and complete faithfulness," Embry murmured softly, his eyes somewhat distant. "All we ask for is love and protection, to be cared for regardless of anything."

It was silent for a little bit, Embry's words echoing throughout the house.

"Think of it this way," Quil said after a moment of silence. "If Embry's prophetic words don't settle in, just imagine all the fun you could have with the mere thought of having a big strong grown man beg you from his knees."

The image popped into my head and I couldn't help but chuckle, even Embry gave a little giggle at that. We all looked at each other before we broke into laughter, all three of us holding on to each other as our bodies shook with our mirth.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I glanced over my shoulder, my smile not faltering an inch as I spotted Sam leaning against the doorframe, a soft grin on his own face, lighting up his already handsome features.

"Not at all," I answered. I turned back to Embry and Quil, my eyes glittering. "Embry and Quil were just simply letting me in on a little lesson that I never thought of before." I gave them each a pointed look before saying, "And I was just about to tell them that I'll _consider_ their ideas."

I giggled again as they rolled their eyes, but I was grateful that they didn't say another word on the private topic we were just discussing.

"Oh great," Sam teased as he stood back to his feet before walking towards us, his arms crossed. "I would hate to know what you three were talking about so privately. God only knows that when you three get together, you gossip like old ladies."

Quil gaped at Sam, seemingly offended at the accusation. "We do not _gossip_, Sam," Quil huffed, his eyes set in a pout. "We merely discuss the news of the day and we just happen to do it behind people's backs."

Sam rolled his eyes but let it go. "Do you guys mind if I talk to Jake privately?" he asked instead.

"Not at all, Sam," Embry grinned as he hoisted Quil to his feet. "We'll just be out running if you need us." Like a flash, Quil and Embry disappeared, Cheshire grins on their faces.

I bit my lip before I glanced up at Sam, my eyes searching his. He merely stared back, neither of us speaking. I glanced away first, unable to stare my Alpha in the eye.

Almost as if that was some sort of admission, Sam asked, "You mind if I sit down?"

I shook my head and moved over, making sure there was some sort of space between us. Sam's proximity was already setting my senses on fire; I didn't need physical contact to enhance my confused state.

"Jake, I just want to apologize for my actions last night," Sam stated. "I'm not saying sorry for what I did. I don't regret laying claim to you against Paul and if I could, I would do it again." Sam took a deep breath before continuing. "What I'm apologizing for is that I regret not talking to you about it first. I know you've stated that you want nothing to do with the whole mating thing, but you've got to understand, Jake, I _need_ a mate by my side, to help quell the Alpha in me and to remind me that, yes, I might be the leader of a pack of wolves, but I'm also a man."

Sam turned his gaze on me and I was startled to find a fire burning inside the chocolate depths. I hadn't realized that I was leaning into Sam's presence until I felt him graze his hand over my cheek, rubbing the flesh with his thumb. His other hand came down to rest the base of my throat, resting heavily there. I held my breath as Sam leaned towards me, meeting me halfway there. A small whine escaped me when I felt his nose brush mine, his hot breath hitting me like a furnace on full blast.

"A man with needs," Sam continued, his voice deepening, causing my heart to flutter hopelessly against my chest wanting to escape. I knew from the beginning that my walls were cracking, crumbling right before my eyes each and every time Sam was near me. I knew it was inevitable that Sam finally got his way, my submission to him being the best prize of all. I was only thankful that he never pushed me more than I was comfortable. But as Sam's lips came closer and closer, I knew that today might be my last battle against this urge. My wolf whimpered and cried out for Sam, wanting nothing more than to finally give up the fight.

But I knew that in doing that, I would also be betraying Paul. From the instant I saw him, I was hooked-lined-and-sinker'd to the man, my body yearning to be taken that instant. There was no slow growing passion between Paul and I knew. I barely knew the man and all I wanted to do was rip his clothes off and find out what his cock tastes and felt like!

My thoughts came slamming back to the present when I felt the soft pressure of his lips on mine and I was lost. So many emotions ran through me, neither one of them staying long enough for me to actually understand them.

A part of me wanted to rebel and lash out. _What the hell are you doing?_ It screamed at me. _This is not what you want! Freedom, open choices, no commitment, that's what you want, sot Sam's delicious tongue slithering into your mouth like you're one of Quil's flings! Stop this right now before it's too late!'_

The other half, though, the one growing steadily stronger ripped me the other direction. It urged me to continue, to let this take whatever way it shall, to wrap my arms around Sam's neck and draw him in closer and to never let go. '_To hell with inhibitions,' _It muttered darkly. _'This is what you really want, what you really crave. Sam's strong arms wrapped around you to feel secure in the fact that he would never let you go. It's exactly what Embry was talking about. And besides, if Sam doesn't cut it, then you always have another option. I wonder how Paul's arms would feel wrapped around you as he thrust unmercifully into your body. You've heard stories that he can be quite a hothead. Just makes me wonder how hot his head really is.'_

I didn't even get a chance to shut up the voices as Sam took it a step further, reaching down with his hands to grip and grope my body, trying to gain contact from every square inch. I couldn't help but moan as his fingers grazed my lower back lightly, my body arching into his touch.

"Sam," I whimpered softly before shudders wracked my body, Sam doing delicious things to my body. With a soft snarl, Sam through my legs over so that I was straddling him, his hands flying to my hips and ass, gripping me firmly. I gasped loudly as I felt how hard he was, and Sam took initiate and plunged into my mouth, leaving nothing undiscovered. My body arched as he grinded into me, forcing me to feel all of him. I shivered again.

After a minute or two, Sam pulled away, breathing heavily, his eyes dark and stormy, his lips swollen from stolen kisses, his immense chest heaving like he had just sprinted a marathon. I was sure I looked no different from him. Slowly, Sam began to move my hips, forcing them in a way he desired and I just about creamed myself then and there.

"Please, Jake," Sam spoke, his voice hoarse. "Please just give in and mate with me. I know I could treat you better than Paul ever could. You know out of the two of us, I know you better. You'll still be part of the pack and not have to move away. You'll be able to see Quil and Embry every day and you'll have a higher status in the pack as the Alpha's mate. No one could ever mess with you without messing with me. Please, Jake, just give me this one thing."

Suddenly, Sam's hips pushed up against mine, once again grinding our hardness together. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, Sam's lips attaching to the exposed skin as he gave it soft nips before soothing the sting away with his tongue. I felt Paul's fingers dip underneath the waistband of my faded jeans, brushing against my crack before dipping lower, and ghosting over my pucker and I bucked against his hand reflexively, not knowing how to control my body.

"Sam," I groaned as he continued to tease me. "I'm tired of fighting against you," I whispered as I stared straight into his eyes. He gazed back at me unblinkingly. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Sam smiled widely, his eyes now blazing with victory, mingling with the want and lust already there. He leaned forward for another kiss, but I placed my hand on his chest, stopping him.

"That doesn't mean that I'm not going to play hard to get, either. If I'm going to choose a mate, and that's a big _if_ by the way, then I need to know which one of you can keep up with me. I can tell you right here right now, though, I don't play well with those that think they can control me and what I want." With that, I pried Sam's hands off of me, fighting the urge to just throw myself at his feet and let him have his way with me. I started walking to the front door, leaving a bewildered and a very hard Alpha sitting on the couch, wondering what the hell just happened. I glanced at Sam over my shoulder, his prominent bulge evident even all the way over here.

"And whoever figures that out the fastest may or may not win me over," I muttered before walking out, fighting every urge I had to just run back to Sam beg him to take me. I had a reputation I had to stand by, after all.

**Yes, Sam has set the ball rolling now. LET THE FUN BEGIN!**

**Next chapter will definitely include Paul and maybe a fan favorite character will make his presence known next chapter:) THANK YOU AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Ch 4 Oh Baby

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Once again I am so sorry about the delay in update! I just want to apologize and beg your guys' forgiveness!**

**Anyways, I want to clarify what I said earlier about the no female thing! There are females in this story, but they won't be major characters (I'm sure they won't be minor characters as well)! There was a bit of confusion there that I thought I should clear up.**

**Now, both female and submissive males can bear children. It is not dangerous to phase while pregnant! As a matter of fact, it's encouraged. I will delve into this deeper as the story progresses.**

**And of course, I've got to give my shout out to alyssauni12 because she is giving me so much help on this story, it's not even funny. As a matter of fact, the majority of this chapter contain her ideas! SO THANK YOU!**

Chapter 4

Oh Baby

I raced towards the beach, needing some sort of distance between Sam and I. I needed to clear my head after the nice little make out session we had back there at the house. When I finally reached the beach, I seeked out the lone driftwood tree that was rooted deep beneath the ground. When I sat down on the low hanging branch, I let my mind drift to what Quil and Embry were talking about earlier.

I could see what they were talking about, but they even admitted it that the dominate dictates the rules of life. I knew I couldn't live life like that. I needed my own free will. To have someone else run my life without my say so was just wrong on so many levels. No, I wouldn't let Sam nor Paul claim me. And if—by some miracle of a small chance—they did claim me, _I_ would be the one to tell what's what. _I_ would be the one setting the rules while they grovel at my feet. I snickered at the image.

A light tap on my shoulder startled me from my thoughts. I turned around to find a cherubic face staring right at me. I jumped to my feet, surprised to find him so close.

"I'm sorry to startle you," he said quickly. He had his arms held out in front of him, showing no threat. Now that I was actually looking at the boy, I was able to see that he looked quite beautiful. He had a round face filled with cheeks stained red and full lips the color of a rose. His eyes were large and light brown, shining in mischievous innocence. His black hair was cropped short, standing up in tiny spikes. As beautiful as his face was, my eyes were drawn to his stomach, bulging out from underneath the large dull green T-shirt three sizes too large for his small frame. I watched, entranced, as the boy settled a tender hand over his stomach, rubbing it soothingly.

It was a minute before I realized I was just standing there with a dumbfounded look on my face and I flushed with embarrassment.

"No," I said quickly. "No, you're fine. You didn't startle me. I was just thinking. Please, sit down. You shouldn't be on your feet in such a delicate condition."

The boy rolled his eyes, both his arms now cradling his swollen stomach. "Oh, please. You sound just like my mate." He muttered but he let me help him sit down, his hand never leaving his distended stomach. "Thank you," he said softly.

"No problem," I replied as I settled myself down beside him. "I'm Jacob by the way," I said as I held out my hand to him.

"I now," the boy smirked in my direction. I gazed at him, confused. My Alpha laid a claim on you last night."

It was then that his pack scent assaulted my nose

Pine and fresh open air.

I gasped, realizing that this boy was a member of Paul's pack. I shivered as I took in that growingly familiar scent. The boy's soft chuckle reached my ears.

"You know," he said, his smile widening. "I have never seen anyone stand up to Paul like you did last night. He must really like you if he didn't rip your head off for getting in his face like that. Even our Beta, Jared, doesn't get in his face like you did." He chuckled for a minute before he looked at me, his eyes glittering. "My name's Seth, by the way."

I took his proffered hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I said, unable to keep the smile off my face. I was quickly learning that his personality was infectious.

"And this," Seth spoke softly, looking down at his stomach. "Is Aleigha."

I couldn't help but notice the tender look on Seth's face as he rubbed his stomach. It held so much love for his unborn child.

"So it's a girl?" I asked lamely, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," Seth sighed happily. "Luka wanted me to know her something dumb like Jessica or Jennifer, but my daughter is going to be original. Aleigha Faith just seemed right to me."

"Luka?" I asked, confused.

"My mate," Seth clarified. "He and I have come a long way, you know? But I love him with all my heart. And when our daughter is born, he'll be so wrapped around our fingers, he won't know what to do," he laughed softly.

I nodded, my eyes turned on his stomach. There were a few members of my pack that were expecting, but none of them were showing _this_ much. It was almost unbelievable that growing inside Seth's body was a baby, a tiny little person. I was in complete awe.

"Do you—do you want to feel?" Seth asked suddenly.

I glanced up at him, surprised. He wore a soft smile on his lips, his brown eyes bright. I lifted my hand, unsure of what to do next.

"Are you sure?" I asked timidly.

Seth nodded and took my hand. With his free hand, he pulled his shirt over the large lump and exposed tan skin. His skin felt smooth and when he pressed my hand into his hard flesh. I felt slight movement the instant we touched, causing me to jump slightly, a slight gasp escaping me. Seth chuckled and gripped my wrist tighter, forcing me to press my hand into his stomach. I was surprised to find the skin firm to the touch. This time, though, I felt a distinct kick right in the middle of my palm.

"Is she your first?" I asked after a moment of silence. Seth nodded. "How far along are you?"

"I'll be six months this Thursday."

I nodded and looked back at his belly, not realizing that my other hand was grasping my own flat one. Is this how I will look pregnant? Flushed red with my eyes glowing with love and devotion? Would my stomach look this full and round? Would I carry Sam's or Paul's child? Could I even take be a mother? I bit my lip and suppressed a small smile trying to break free. I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach when I thought of carrying Sam's or even Paul's child within me.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a threatening growl broke the air. I gasped loudly and ripped my head away when I saw a rather large man standing right in front of us, his eyes dark in anger and his lip curled in a snarl. I realized with a start that he was sending that death glare. I jumped to my feet, wanting to defend myself and Seth against this wolf if he decided to attack without warning. I was baffled when Seth stood, his eyes narrowed as he glowered at this shaking wolf.

"Luka!" Seth shouted as he glared at the man. I glanced at him, worried. He was standing there, one hand on his lower back and the other on his tummy. I quickly realized that this must be Seth's mate. He was so handsome. His face was sharp with angles. His pink lips, which were currently pulled into a menacing snarl, were full and lush. His eyes were brown, customary to our kind, and they were dark with black anger. His long brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail. I glanced further down to find thick muscular arms protruding from a tight grey muscle shirt, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Legs that I knew were as muscular as his arms were encased in a pair of faded jeans and looked soft to the touch. Needless to say, this man was sexy.

I glanced wearily at Seth as he waddled towards his mate, his eyes also set in anger. I didn't think he would attack Seth, but you could never be too careful.

As soon as Seth was close enough, Luka reached out and grabbed Seth, pulling him close to his side and turning him away from me, his snarl now louder as he stared at me.

"Luka! Stop! Why in the hell are you acting this way?" Seth's muffled voice came.

"He was touching my child and my mate," Luka replied heatedly. His eyes never left mine, but his lips were pressed into a tight line now that he was touching Seth

"Stop being such a Neanderthal," Seth grumbled. I watched with little amusement as his tiny hands pounded against his mate's chest. He huffed when he realized that it had little effect. I looked on as Seth stood on his tippy toes so that he was close to Luka's ear. "I thought you said you wouldn't do this again, especially after I got pregnant," he whispered quietly.

That seemed to snap Luka out of his glare. Almost like I wasn't even there, he turned to Seth. The boy's brows were furrowed and his eyes were set in both sadness and slight anger. His hand was once again resting on his stomach, almost like he was seeking comfort from his unborn baby.

"Oh, baby," Luka cooed as he cupped large hands over Seth's cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I just can't help myself." One hand trailed down to cover Seth's on his tummy. "It's just that we're surrounded by dominate wolves and you look absolutely beautiful pregnant and glowing."

Seth gave him a large smile and arms his small arms around his mate's strong neck. "You don't have to worry about anything, sweetheart. I'm yours. For forever. And so is little Aleigha."

Luka smiled before leaning in to get a kiss, his thick arms around Seth's waist, holding him up and pull him in close. It was such a tender moment; I had to look away, letting them have this private moment.

"And besides," Seth said. "You shouldn't be growling at Jake, anyways. Not only am I going to force him to be my friend," he winked at me before continuing. "But he could also be our Alpha's future mate."

Right on cue, I felt strong arms encircle my waist, scaring me half to death. I looked over my shoulder to find Paul staring at the couple in front of us, his face emotionless.

"Seth's right," Paul's deep voice said. "I don't much like the fact that you growled at him."

Luka bent his head passively, submissively. "Forgive me, Alpha," he spoke, his face reddening.

Paul nodded before turning his attention to me, a smile lighting his hard features.

"How are you doing today, baby boy?"

I blushed and looked away, hating the fact that I haven't pulled away from Paul's touch, nor did I have the desire to do so.

"I'm fine," I murmured.

Paul lifted my chin with a finger, forcing me to lift my head and look at him, a shudder ripped through me when I met depthless grey eyes. I was once again stunned at the beauty of this man. I bit my lip to suppress the moan that was threatening to rip out of me.

"Don't ever look away from me, Jake," he said, his Alpha timbre strong in his voice, and even though he wasn't my Alpha, I felt compelled to obey him. "I want to always see those pretty brown eyes."

We just stared at each other, neither of us able to look away. Paul's finger was brushing softly over my lower lip, trying to coax it out from between my teeth.

"We'll just give you two some privacy," Seth's voice pierced the quiet. I barely registered it, forgetting completely that he and Luka were even there. Silently, they made their retreat.

It seemed like eons passed before Paul broke the stillness. With a soft sigh, he released me from his gaze and sat down beside me, his hands now resting on my hip and thigh.

"Hello, Paul," I whispered, my eyes trained on his mouth. I couldn't help but wonder what they would taste like.

"Hello, Jake," Paul returned with a smirk.

I sat there quietly, not knowing what else to do. The only sound around us was the gulls cawing above us.

"You stink of Uley," Paul said suddenly, startling me.

"Because I belong to his pack," I quipped quickly, casting him a sideways glance before returning my eyes to the ocean.

"No," Paul growled deeply. I gasped loudly when his arms pulled me forcibly into his lap, my back to his chest. He buried his nose deep into my neck inhaling me like a fine perfume. I shuddered at the action. "You smell like he was all over you earlier today."

I bit my lip and leaned my head back, allowing him more access to my throat A small whimper escaped me when I felt his hot breath so close to me.

"That's because he was," I whispered, my eyes closed.

Paul snarled suddenly as he pulled me closer into him. It was incredible that I only met this guy officially last night and already my body was reacting to him to intensely.

"I don't like that," Paul growled again. "And my Alpha wold sure as hell doesn't like that either."

I groaned when I felt his hands snake underneath my shirt, his nails scratching into my skin. I arched into his touch, wanting more at the same time I wished he would stop. His mouth closed in on my pulse and sucked, hard. I squirmed in his lap, wanting friction.

"Paul,' I whined as my hands clawed at his arms. "Stop."

"I can't," he said, his voice heavy with lust and desire. "Nor do I want to. I want to erase Uley's scent from your body and replace it with mine. And if that means doing this, then so be it."

I leaned into him, unable to stop myself. My mind was racing as I once again fought myself. My body yearned to be touched and caressed by Paul's seemingly talented fingers, but my mind tried to scream clarities on me, demanding that I end this at once. And once again, my head won out.

With great difficulty, I wrenched myself away from him. I walked a few feet away from him to clear my head. I ran a hand through my long ebony tresses and took a deep breath.

"You sure do live up to your reputation," I heard behind me. I turned around to find Paul all laxi-daisy on the breach, his arms restig behind his head as he leaned into the trunk of the tree. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and sneered at him.

"And then again, you have yours yet to achieve."

Paul quirked a brow along with a sexy as fuck smirk.

"And what reputation might that be?"

"I was told numerous times that you were a hothead with a bad temper. I'm sure someone with that rep would have a very…vigorous attitude towards sex and I have yet to see that," I lied. I saw it the very first second I saw him. Paul was the type of guy that took shit from no one. Period. Paul knew it was a lie, judging by the way his smirked turned devilish.

"Okay, come back over here, baby boy, and I'll show you how vigorous I can be."

I suppressed a shiver.

"Very straightforward, are we?" I smirked as I took a few steps back and away from him.

"It's in my blood."

"I'm sure," I muttered before I finally turned my back on him.

"Just you wait, Jake! As soon as I get you beneath my sheets, you'll see if I can live up to my reputation."

I raced away from him at the sound of his deep laughter with extremely tight pants and a rather hard problem to deal with when I got back to my house.

**Oh, Paul. The things you do to me…**

***AHEM* Anyways… I wasn't planning on this story containing Seth (All credit goes to alyssauni12). I just always see Seth as too pure and innocent and I just can't taint him with my slash-like ways, but oh well, he's in here now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU!**


	6. Ch 5 Dirty Dancer

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!

I am soo sorry for such the long delay! So much has happened to me over the months that I couldn't find the time to update! I promise to not make this a habit and I'll TRY to update more often, but I can't make any promises! I am so sorry!

On a much happier note, as of this past Easter, I'm officially 19! YAY!

Chapter 5

Dirty Dancing

The music was pumping again as I sat and watched Embry do his thing on the stage. It was once again another Truce night, and judging by how well last night went, I was especially leery tonight.

I have been avoiding both Paul and Sam like the plague all day today. I heard from a few of my pack brothers that Sam has been looking for me, but I just couldn't face him after I had to relieve myself of the _tension_ Paul gave me on the beach.

I leaned back in my chair and groaned as I closed my eyes. Fuck, what the hell was I thinking allowing Paul to get that close to me? Was I out of my fucking mind? I shouldn't have allowed that because I knew for a fact that Sam would have had a huge fit if he found out I was a little cozy with Paul.

But he felt so good against me. I couldn't describe how satisfied I felt as he caressed my skin with only his fingertips. His _fingertips_! God only knew how good it would feel if he ever tried his tongue on me. I shuddered, letting a small moan from my lips.

"Thinking about me, baby boy?"

My eyes opened slowly to find the Alpha I had just been thinking about sitting so close to me, I could feel his heat radiating off his thigh and penetrating deep into mine. I rolled my eyes and snorted, trying to play it cool even though my nerves were slowly being set on fire just by his close proximity.

"You wish," I sneered as I turned my attention to the stage. Embry was currently finishing off his bit and walking down the stage stairs to the main floor. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked in his dark blue jeans with rips in the knees, matching the grey and black shirt he was wearing. It had slashes and rips all over it, showing off teasing views of his russet skin. He curled his hair into chaotic spirals, but it looked good on him.

I couldn't help but feel a bit envious of him. He seemed so relaxed without a care in the world. The complete opposite of me. Hell, I couldn't remember the last time I felt so at ease. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Jake!" a voice squealed to my right. I turned my head to find Seth waddling his way to me, Luka following closely behind him. As soon as he reached me, he wrapped his dainty arms around my neck in a hug, a huge smiling lighting up his features, his mate standing silently behind him. "How have you been doing, Jake?" he asked me when he let me go.

I returned his eager smile, my hands clasped in his. "I've been feeling okay, Seth," I said as I glanced over at Paul. He seemed so relaxed, leaning back in his chair; his long legs sprawled out in front of him and his arm resting on the back of my chair nonchalantly. "I've seen better days, though," I quipped. Seth giggled before turning to Paul and nodded in a respectful greeting.

"Alpha," he said softly.

Paul nodded in acknowledgement.

"Seth," his deep voice resonated deep from within his chest. I turned away to hide the tiny smile creeping to my lips. "How is everything with you three?"

"Good, Alpha," Luka answered as he wrapped a gentle arm around his mate. I watched on as Seth sighed in contentment and leaned into him. I felt a surprising twinge of jealousy pierce my stomach at the sight. Luka's voice snapped me out of my thoughts before I could wonder on it more.

"Aleigha is getting stronger and stronger every day, just like her mother."

Seth blushed before tucking his head into Luka's chest, hiding from us. Luka gave a small chuckle before kissing the top of his head. "Sit down now sweetheart," we heard him whisper. "I don't want your feet to be hurting you."

Seth gave a contemptuous snort but allowed Luka to pull a chair out for him and grabbed his hand to steady himself as he sat down. Luka quickly pulled a chair beside him and pulled him into his chest.

"Well, I'm glad you guys seem so completely content with one another. It seems like not too long ago you two seemed like you couldn't stand being even ten feet from each other., More so Seth than you, Luka."

I glanced quickly to Paul before returning my gaze to the lovebirds in front of me. It seemed absurd that there was once a time where Seth couldn't stand being near his mate, the father of his unborn child. They seemed so hopelessly lost in love that it was too farfetched to believe otherwise.

It was silent for a bit before I heard Paul heave a sigh and get to his feet. I glanced over at him to find him hovering not three inches from me. And once again, my breathing stopped, stilled by his close proximity. I stared into his deep grey eyes that seemed to go on for forever. I jumped slightly when he trailed a finger down my flushed cheeks to my parted lips.

"Care for a dance, baby boy?" he asked softly, his voice mesmerizing. Unable to comprehend completely, I gave a small nod. Swiftly, Paul pulled me from my seat and onto the dance floor which was packed full of dancing bodies. No one was currently singing on the stage, so unfortunately there was no one to distract me from him.

Just as we stepped onto the floor, the song changed into one of my favorites, _Dirty Dancer _by Enrique Iglesias featuring Usher. I smiled as the beat rocked through my body I decided to just go with it. I felt Paul's arm wrap around my waist as he led me to the center. With the music pumping so loud he had to lean in close to speak into my ear, but I shivered nonetheless.

"Will you be my dirty dancer, baby?" he whispered huskily.

I glanced over my shoulder at him, a snide smirk on my lips.

"Oh, you have no idea what you are asking there, big boy."

And with that I ground my ass into him, giving him a taste of what I could do. I relished the sound of his groan even through the noise surrounding us. I felt his arms tighten around me as he pulled me closer into him, his harsh breathing right by my ear.

"Is that a challenge I hear? There is one thing you need to understand, Jacob."

I was quickly turned around to face him, our groins rubbing against each other through the rough material of denim consisting of our jeans. The smirk I was wearing dissipated as I groaned at the contact, my fingers gripping tightly onto his muscled arms as he continued to grind into me.

"I'm an Alpha," he continued. I bit my lip as I watched him through hooded eyes. "And I accept _all _challenges presented to me."

I whimpered as I lost myself to the beat and to the arms wrapped tightly around me, so strong and protective. I never wanted this to stop. If I would die this very moment, I would have absolutely no complaints and I'd go with a big ass grin on my face.

I don't know how long we remained on the dance floor. I only knew that Paul's arms were starting to feel real good to me to even think about stopping. We were currently dancing to a slow song when I opened my eyes to gaze at him. He was utterly gorgeous in his faded jeans, which hugged his ass just right. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt, which of course, wasn't buttoned at all, showing off his expansive chest and beautiful stomach.

I didn't realize I was staring until I felt his finger lifted my chin so that our eyes met. I blushed at being caught.

"Do you realize what you do to me when you flush red like that?" he whispered softly. I shook my head, unable to speak. "You do all kinds of things to me, baby boy. You make me want to be with you every second of the day. You make me want to protect you from all things that could harm you." He lowered his voice as he lowered his face so that our lips were almost touching and my eyes fluttered. "You make me want to peel every single article of clothing from this sexy body of yours and just devour it whole. You make me want to do all kinds of things to you, baby. And I want you to want the same thing. As a matter of fact, I _need_ you to want it. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold back my wolf from claiming you, especially since you're as close as you are now."

My breath stilled as his lips brushed softly against mine, the pressure sending butterflies to my stomach. I couldn't think clearly, my mind foggy with desire. A small whine escaped me as he continued to tease my lips with his own.

"Do you want that?" he whispered, his hot breath washing over me like a suffocating wave. I nodded minutely. "I need you to answer me, Jake," he clarified. The hand that was holding my chin went to me cheek, cupping it in his strong hand.

I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head, trying to clear it, but it was pointless. I was trapped in everything that was Paul and I've already passed the point of no return.

"Yes," I squeaked out, though the voice sounded foreign to me. "Yes, I want it."

Instantly, Paul's lips were on mine, caressing my mouth with soft touches. I immediately opened my mouth to receive him. At the first contact of our tongues, fireworks exploded around us. Every single never I had was blazing with passion and I wrapped both my arms around his neck, getting to my tippy-toes so that I could get to him better. Paul growled as he pulled me harshly into him again, his arm still wrapped tightly around my waist.

This kiss was something different completely. It was passionately and soft all at the same time. Paul's actions were rough; his arms gripping at my hips and waist and lightly scratching the skin with blunt nails, and the open growls he exuded as he claimed more and more of my mouth. But it was surprisingly gentle as well; something I was sure Paul was incapable of being.

His tongue massaged mine almost languidly, caressing every inch of my mouth like he was mapping out his territory claiming it as his own. It made my knees weak like soggy paper and I was sure that had Paul not had such a strong hold on me, I would have fallen a thousand times over. Especially since he kept grinding his hardness into mine, making me shake even more.

But as quickly as it all began, it ended just as suddenly. A growl that was neither mine nor Paul's pulled us apart. Without turning around, I instinctively knew who it was behind us, my wolf cowering at the anger tone of its Alpha.

With panting breaths I turned my head away from Paul, berating myself for my lapse in judgment.

"Fuck me," I groaned in a whisper. I felt Paul's laughter.

"Gladly," he teased.

I shot him a warning glance before turning to my Alpha, prepared for the worst.

**So, the next chapter, I'm gonna have Jacob spend some time with Sam. He has been spending a lot of time with Paul, though I am not complaining in the least! Plus, I think I'll have Jacob decide who he wants to be with, even though I'm sure you guys know what he's gonna do:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Ch 6 Fury

**So, I'm just gonna let you guys enjoy this update. I'm not going to express how sorry I am for the long delay, but I am happy to say that I have finally come to the point in my life where things might finally settle down, which means more regular updates like I used to do! YAY!**

**PS: This chapter is done in Sam's POV and just want to say that no seagulls were harmed in the making of this chapter. You'll find out what I mean;)**

Chapter 6

Fury

My eyes latched onto Jacob as soon as I saw him sitting at the table all by himself. As usual, he looked stunning. He left his ebony hair free and I longed to brush the black strands away from his face. I knew that he was avoiding me. I didn't want to chase him away, so I kept my distance, watching him from afar to make sure he didn't receive any unwanted attention. He was my mate, after all.

I held in a growl as I thought of that pompous ass, Paul Lahote. How dare he stake a claim on what was _mine_? From the very beginning, I detested Lahote and his pack. That hatred only intensified when we both became headstrong Alphas. I don't really remember how this rivalry started, but I remember never getting along with him. He just seemed like an arrogant son of a bitch. He knew it, too. And he used it to his advantage.

But our rivalry reached its peak last night, when Lahote decided to claim my mate. As expected, my wolf didn't take too kindly to another Alpha breaching on its territory. I knew Jake was mine the first time I saw him.

It was three years ago, when he was fifteen and I eighteen. I had just taken over as Alpha a few weeks prior from my deadbeat father, Joshua Uley, when I was introduced to Billy Black. He was well respected within the community and Jake's father, though I didn't know it at the time. Billy had been the Alpha before my father, when Joshua was Second in Command. When Billy was mortally wounded in a battle against a coven of vampires, Joshua stepped up. Billy unfortunately was forced to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair when his wounds didn't heal properly.

Billy and I were currently sitting on his living room, discussing how to lead a pack and how to generally be a good Alpha when I first saw him. He had come out of his room and walked to kitchen, right into my line of sight. My wolf stirred as our eyes connected. He was wearing short sleeping shorts and nothing else, revealing his delicious body to my starving eyes. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, revealing his slender neck to me. I longed to free his hair from its elastic prison, tug it harshly back and bite down into the supple flesh, marking him as mine.

"Sam, I would like to introduce my youngest, Jacob. Jake, this is going to be your future Alpha, Sam Uley."

_Jacob. _What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy_._

He looked me up and down, assessing me. I straightened up a bit, flexing my muscles a little, showing off. Everything about him screamed submissive, from his shy gaze to his bashful posture. Even though his wolf hasn't matured yet, it recognized its Alpha.

"Hello, Jacob," my gravelly voice said, sounding not at all like the strong timbre of an Alpha.

Jacob bit his lip and I suppressed a groan, my cock rigid in my jean shorts. After a minute of silence, Jacob heaved a sigh and inclined his head slightly to me in a small greeting.

"Sam," he returned before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a glass. I felt a shiver race through my body as he said my name. It sounded so sweet to my ears and I longed to hear it as he moaned it into my ear.

From that day on, Jake had been on my radar constantly. I made sure to remind everyone, including him, that he was mine and no one else was allowed to touch, unless they wanted a clawed face and broken bones. Apparently, Lahote didn't receive the message.

A nudge on my right broke me from my thoughts. I looked over to find John, Alpha of the Williams Plain Pack. He was my closest ally and friend. I knew from experience that he was a strong fighter, with me being on the receiving end a few times. A shook my head to clear my thoughts.

John chuckled before repeating the question I missed.

"I was asking about what you thought of the recent vampire attacks throughout this area. Blake, here, thinks that there may be more than one coven attacking the humans. Not one coven can do the damage that has already been done."

I glanced across as Blake, an Alpha residing in the North Dakota region of the map. I was never too fond of Blake, thinking him too much of a coward to be a true Alpha.

"It might be true," I answered. "I've heard through other packs that covens were starting to band together, I guess to make it harder for us to take them down."

An Alpha to my left, who everyone called Big Boss, Boss for short—though no one knew why—spoke up, "I've also heard that these leeches aren't even hesitating to attack wolves," he said. "A few weeks ago, another Alpha told me that two vamps attacked three members of his pack out of the blue, luckily they were able to dispatch them quickly, but it was a complete shock."

I took this in carefully, assessing the information. "It makes me wonder as to what they are planning," I spoke to no one in particular.

"Excuse me, Sir."

I glanced over my shoulder to find Lahote's Second in Command, Jared Cameron. My eyes tightened reflexively as I regarded a member of Lahote's pack, especially since it was his Second.

"Yes," I answered guardedly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Alphas," he said as he dipped his head respectfully. My wolf relaxed a bit as he showed his neck to me in submission. "But I have request to ask of you."

I turned my full attention to him, interested now what he had to say.

"I'm listening," I replied.

I watched with amusement as he fidgeted a little before steeling himself.

"I request your permission to claim a member of your pack as my mate."

Instantly, I snarled and got to my feet, glaring down at this wolf. John immediately grabbed a hold of my arm to stop me from ripping this wolf's head off. I took in deep satisfaction in the fact that he had the brains to cower beneath me. Instinctively, he showed his neck in submission. The act cooled me off a bit but not enough to make me back down.

"How dare you?" I snarled as I tried to shake John off me. "Just because your fucking Alpha decided to stake a claim on my mate, does not mean I will allow anyone else to do the same. I _deny_ your request," I spat.

"No, Alpha," Jared stammered. "You misunderstand. I do not wish to claim Jacob. I have no desire to fight both you and my own Alpha. I wish to claim another member, if you would just let me explain."

Immediately, my growl cut off as I eyed Jared with suspicion.

"Tell me then who you want as a mate."

Sensing that he was no longer in immediate danger, Jared stood straighter, but his eyes remained low out of respect. He nodded his head in the direction of the stage.

"I wish to claim Embry Call as my mate, Sir."

That pulled me up short. I glanced over at Embry as he finished up his dance. I knew Embry was Jake's best friend, along with Quil. I knew that out of the three, he was the perfect submissive in the eyes of other dominates. He was loyal and obedient and he was pretty good looking, though I only had eyes for my Jacob. No one else has expressed interest in him and I knew that he was craving for someone to lead him.

Now that I knew that Jake was no longer in danger of receiving another suitor, I relaxed back into my seat and eyes Jared in a different view, assessing him to see if he was eligible enough for one of my submissives in my pack. I've heard nothing but great things of Jared. I've heard tales how loyal he was to his pack and how he was generally an all around good person. I didn't see anything objectionable about this request at all.

"Does _Lahote_ agree with this request?" I asked.

Jared bristled a bit as I regarded his Alpha with contempt, attesting to how loyal he was.

"My Alpha would want me to be happy, and I know without a doubt that Embry would make me happy beyond belief. And I know that I would do the same for him."

I nodded in understanding. "If Embry wishes it, then I can allow it. No one else has asked me to be his mate, so you have a pretty fair shot."

Jared smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you so much, Alpha. I will make him the happiest mate in the world."

I nodded and dismissed him, pleased that Embry was finally going to have someone that loved him. I knew he wasn't going to refuse Jared's advances.

"Sam, don't look now, but Jacob is getting a little cozy with a certain Alpha on the dance floor," I heard Boss say.

"What?" I nearly shouted. He pointed to the middle of the dance floor and I followed the direction he was pointing at.

I. Saw. Red.

There, right in the middle of the floor where everyone could see them, Jacob—_my Jacob_—was kissing my sworn enemy, Lahote. Without even thinking about, I wrenched to my feet and made my way to them. Every single person cleared the path for me, not wanting to enrage me further. I snarled louder as I saw Lahote gripping and groping Jake's ass roughly. My wolf did not take too kindly to that.

I growled loudly when I reached them, making my presence known. Instantly, they broke apart and turned to me. My lip curled as I saw how out of breath and flushed Jake looked. He looked so fuckable at that very moment.

Only I was allowed to do that.

"Sam," Jacob's sweet voice said as he regarded me shyly.

I didn't speak. I merely pulled Jake away from him.

"Sam!" Jake squealed in surprise. I barely heard him. I glared at Lahote for a moment longer before turning away from him with Jacob clinging to my side with his eyes wide.

"I don't know why your panties are in such a bunch, Uley," his annoying voice breached. "I have as much of a right to spend time with Jake as you do. In case you've forgotten."

My grip in Jake tightened as I turned to give him a frosty death glare. "Yes, Lahote. I am completely aware of that fact. But I believe that it is _my_ turn to spend some alone time with him. Unlike you, I've had pack matters to attend to instead of sitting on my ass all day and doing nothing."

I took deep satisfaction in the way Lahote's eyes narrowed and the snarl crept to his lips.

"What the fuck are you trying to say, Uley? Are you insinuating that I don't lead my own pack?"

I smirked. "Wow, insinuating. You _do_ know a few big boy words. Now, do you know how to spell that?"

"You motherfucking—" Lahote roared, revealing to me his infamous rage issues. He was shaking and shivering as a chain of growls was emitted from deep within his chest. He took a step toward me and snarled. Immediately, both our Seconds were by our sides, Jared on his right and, ironically, Joshua on mine. I gently pushed Jacob into his arms, needing him out of the way in case this got ugly.

"I'm right here, Lahote. Come and get me."

"No! Stop it right now, the both of you! Enough of this. Let go of me, Josh!"

We both paused as we watched Jacob struggle out of Joshua's hold. My Second looked up at me, asking silently if he should do what Jacob demanded. I nodded and he released him. My flushed mate huffed and glowered at Josh. My Beta raised his hands in surrender and wisely took a step back. Though he was smaller in stature, Jacob could pack a mean punch, with me having been on the receiving end of that as well a few times.

Jake returned his glower to us before stepping in between our shuddering frames and placing a delicate hand on each of our chests. Instantly, my wolf calmed down, my shuddering slowing down to a complete standstill. I sighed in contentment, relishing the fact that only Jacob can quell my wolf from a snarling mass of claws and fangs to a purring mass of fur.

"You two need to stop this senselessness right now," Jacob spoke firmly. "You're causing a scene."

A quick glance around me showed that he was right. Every single pack was circled around us, waiting to see if our rivalry will finally boil over.

"Paul, it's alright. I have no problems going with Sam. You can cool it for a bit."

Lahote glanced down at him, his shivering subsiding as well.

"Only if you're sure, baby boy."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I was never really fond of pet names. My mate's birth name was Jacob, and that's the name that I will always use, except when I deviated to Jake.

"I'm sure," Jacob replied as he thumped me on my chest at my scoff. Lahote gave a curt nod before meeting my gaze. I stared right back as I curled a muscled arm around my submissive and pulled him in close. I shared a look with my Second as I started to walk off, letting him know that he was in charge until I got back.

~/\~/\~

"I don't see why you had to let him touch you like that. Especially when you know what it does to me."

Jacob pushed my arm away from his waist as he glared at me in annoyance.

"Okay, Sam, I'm gonna remind you one last time because it seems like you're not really comprehending what I'm saying. You are _not_ my dominate. At least not yet. There should be no reason why you're hovering over me to make sure that I remain like an eighty-year-old nun in solitary."

With a huff, Jake walked to the edge of the beach, letting the waves wash over his feet and stared out into the open ocean, his entire body tensed. We were far away from the Meeting, allowing us the privacy from sensitive ears.

I stared at my beautiful mate as his hair fluttered in the light breeze, subtly reminding me of Pocahontas.

"I don't know how I feel right now, Sam," Jake continued with his back to me. Slowly, I walked toward him. "Everything seems so confusing right now. It feels like I'm being ripped in half by my feelings. A part of me wants nothing to do with you, to be who I want to be without worrying what my _mate_ wants."

By then I had reached him, standing right behind him so that my breath tickled his neck. Tentatively, I curled my arms around him once more. Unlike shrugging them off like I expected, he leaned into me and sighed. My hands rested on his stomach as he rested his head on my shoulder. I brushed my nose against his throat, his scent intoxicating me like nothing else could.

"And at the same time, I want nothing more than to curl up beside you, to have you hold me and never let go."

"I never will," I whispered as I pressed a small kiss to the side of his neck. My fangs lowered and my mouth pooled with saliva as I realized how close I was to marking him, making him forever mine. My breathing started to labor. Like usual, my jeans started to tighten and without consciously thinking it, I started to rut against him.

"I know that," Jake replied. "But, Sam, you've got understand. The same feelings I have for you, I have for Paul."

All my movement ceased when I heard that. My mouth opened in a warning growl as I pushed myself closer to him. I could feel myself shaking as my wolf got closer to the surface than it already was. Jake's breathing stopped as he felt my hold tightening.

"Sam," Jake whimpered breathlessly. He curled his hands tightly around my wrists, trying to remove them. I snarled loudly at the action and dug my face into his neck, my wolf warning him to not try it again. Immediately, Jacob went slack in my arms and leaned his head further back, revealing more of his delicious throat to me. I heard a soft whine and I realized that his wolf had taken over like mine had, exposing how truly submissive he was.

My shaking intensified as I held him, repeating his words over and over in my head and I continued to snarl. How the hell could Jake feel _anything_ for that revolting waste of fur? It was utterly inconceivable.

"Sam," I heard Jake whimper. "Sam, please, you're hurting me."

It was then that I realized how tight my embrace was, bone-crushingly tight for a human and no doubt painful to Jacob. My distended claws were during into the hot flesh of his stomach, nearly drawing blood. Immediately, I released him and jumped away, bursting into my wolf not a second later. I heard Jacob slump to the ground but I paced away from him, not trusting myself to be near him at the moment.

I felt the presence of the other members of my pack out in their wolf forms, just taking a run for the hell of it and for a little alone time. I could feel heir discomfort as they felt their Alpha's anger, some of them whining uneasily.

_**Phase! Now!**_ I told them, refuting any arguments. Instantly, I felt everyone phase, leaving my chaotic mind bare of anyone else's thoughts except my own. Out of the corner of my, I spotted Jake sitting on the sand, holding himself up by one hand and staring at me. My heart wrenched as I saw the slight fear in his eyes. I never wanted to cause the action in him.

Never.

With a cry of undiluted rage, I leapt at the waves, attacking them with claws and teeth, venting out my anger at the ocean. The salty taste helped clear my mind, but it wasn't enough. My Alpha wanted to tear into something with life, something made of flesh and blood. As soon as I saw the flock of gulls, I didn't think, only acted. A few were able to escape my wrath, but I was able to tear into five before they all disappeared into the distance, scared shitless. As the blood seeped between my teeth, the red tinge started to fade and my growl slowed. I looked down at my paws where feathers stained red clung to my midnight fur.

_**Sam…**_

I looked over my shoulder, angry once again that someone didn't listen to my direct order. I found Jacob in his wolf for behind me, though, instead. I curled my lips over in a snarl, exposing sharp and bloody teeth. I'm sure with my slightly chaotic gaze, I was a sight to see.

I watched, motionless, as Jacob literally crawled to me, his ears flat and eyes staring between my eyes instead of directly at them. He knew my Alpha wasn't going to take too kindly to direct eye contact. Thinking it would be a challenge, even though he was my wolf's mate. I stared down at him as I continued to softly growl, my lips still pulled back from my teeth.

Jake continued to whine as he crawled right beneath me. Carefully, as to not set me off again, he licked at my muzzle, trying to soothe me. I allowed him this, though I was still growling. As I watched Jake try to placate me, I was reminded once again why he was the perfect mate for my Alpha. As if by magic, my growling ceased and my face relaxed, letting him continue to kitten lick me. After a moment or two, I heaved a sigh a collapsed to the ground, too exhausted to hold myself up. Jake nuzzled me with his nose, his ears perked up now that I had finally cooled off enough to put him in his place.

_**Feeling better?**_ He asked with some amusement. I merely huffed and rested my head on my paws. My eyes drooped in near exhaustion.

_**Now I do,**_ I muttered sleepily.

_**Yeah, as soon as you tore some birds apart.**_

I looked into his eyes humorlessly. _**Better them than you.**_

Jacob nodded and I gazed back at the sea. I felt Jacob rest his head on top of mine and we remained silent, sharing this moment together.

_**I'm sorry I lost it, Jacob,**_ I whispered. _**You know I would never hurt you.**_

_**I know, Sam. I just need to figure out what I plan on doing.**_

I didn't respond, not wanting to ruin this moment we were sharing. This is how it should be. Both Jake and I in our wolf forms staring out into the sea together like there wasn't a care in the world. I huffed in annoyance. Why did fate have to be so fucking cruel?

**So now you guys got to know how Jake and Sam officially met! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And either the next chapter or the one after that, Jake is going to make his big decision!**


End file.
